Fucking baby
by TYJamie
Summary: Tony lo sabe, está jodido. Y no le importa en lo más mínimo. Starker/Lemon


**Disclaimer:** Marvel me pertenece, obviamente.

**Advertencia:** Porno sin trama. **Daddy/Baby**.

.

* * *

.

**Capítulo Único**

.

Tony está cansado. Son las diez de la noche y ha tenido un día de mierda intentando dar caza a unos idiotas que pretendían robar información gubernamental mediante un algoritmo patético que por poco se vuelve indescifrable. Entra a la habitación sin ningún otro interés más allá de darse una ducha y dormir. Las luces se encienden automáticamente y logra discernir un bulto vivo debajo de las sábanas. Un montículo completamente inmóvil.

Por un momento se alarma, pero al acercarse y retirar levemente la tela de algodón de aquel cuerpo se da cuenta de que es un ser humano, a la vez que estudia su respiración confirmando que está completamente dormido. Sin embargo, no puede evitar sonreír al percatarse de la particular indumentaria con la que está vestido.

Se quita el saco y la corbata para dejarlas a un lado al mismo tiempo que se desabotona los primeros tres botones de su camisa. Apoyado en una rodilla y codo, se inclina sobre él y le roza el cuello con los labios mientras susurra su nombre en forma cariñosa.

—Pete —abre ligeramente los labios en su cuello y succiona levemente la nívea piel—. Vamos, _Baby_. Despierta.

El adolescente se remueve, murmura algo que parece suena como un "buenos días" y extiende los brazos hacia arriba en espera de su mentor. De pronto, como si algo le hubiera pinchado, abre los ojos de golpe y se ruboriza hasta las orejas. Parece un pez rojo boqueando fuera del agua.

Tony está a punto de reír pero se contiene. No debe darle a entender que ha cometido un error, al contrario siente que algo se aviva en su interior o quizás en sus pantalones. Antes de que pueda decir algo, el más joven comienza a parlotear sin parar.

—Señor Stark, yo… yo, lo siento si no ha sido apropiado es que me dijo que estaba estresado y yo, bueno, yo, creo que no lo pensé bien pero es que leí por internet, ya sabe, en esos artículos que publican y comparten como _spam_, no es que yo lo estuviera buscando ni nada de eso, pero usted me lo regaló y pensé en sorprenderlo pero me quedé dormido, demonios, y no sé si…

Tiene tantas ganas de mandarlo a callar, pero sí, definitivamente algo en sus pantalones se remueve. Debe estar enfermo por desear a prácticamente a un niño y sabe que le aguarda la paila más grande en el inferno. Aun así, no va a arrepentirse.

Quiere decirle lo bien que le queda, pero antes, prefiere demostrárselo. Coloca una mano sobre su boca para callarlo y luego es su propia boca la que se apodera completamente de la contraria.

Diablos, cómo ama besarlo. Nunca hubiera creído que besar a alguien fuera tan placentero. Y más, cuando sabe que ha sido el hombre que le ha enseñado a hacerlo como un adulto, a respirar apropiadamente y a mover la lengua de la forma en que lo hace.

Aparta las sábanas del cuerpo de Peter y desliza la mano libre desde su cuello hasta su pecho, baja por su delgado pero tonificado abdomen y se desvía hasta las tiras elásticas de la ropa interior. Juega con ellas, estirándolas y dejándolas golpear la carne. Pasea los dedos hasta la entrepierna para introducirlos suavemente dentro del encaje delantero.

Allí está. Un segundo en el que el menor da un corto pero significativo gemido de anticipación. El pene de Peter no es pequeño, tampoco excesivamente grande. Stark sabe que el chico está en crecimiento y se le hace agua la boca de sólo pensar en las posibilidades. Quizás, el menor ya se dio cuenta de que no hay tabúes entre ellos pero el tiempo determinará lo que ocurra.

Él ha visto innumerables mujeres en ropa interior sexy, pero a ninguna le queda tan bien cómo al pequeño manjar que tiene en frente.

Comienza a masturbarle delicadamente, sólo un minuto, antes de empezar a hacerlo apropiadamente con un ritmo regular. El adolescente se retuerce y le es imposible continuar concentrado en el beso. Inhala cómo si se le fuera la vida en ello y exhala con un quejido. Es justo en ése momento en el cual Tony puede ver algo que disfruta en sus instintos más bajos: al niño convirtiéndose en hombre. Es el microsegundo en el que Peter deja de ser el chico que revolotea parlanchín por su mansión y se convierte en el chico que es consciente de su sexualidad para descubrir lo que necesita. O a quién necesita.

—Señor Stark —pronuncia el nombre de forma tímida pero sin ser menos lasciva. Ya no es al ídolo a quién está llamando, ahora invoca el nombre de alguien que sabe cómo satisfacer todos sus deseos.

Sus miradas se encuentran y el mayor sonríe. Tony, ayudado por el líquido pre-seminal desliza un dedo hasta su entrada y lo introduce fácilmente. Intenta con dos y ocurre lo mismo. Su ano se contrae en torno a sus dedos, apretándolos. Peter está tan dispuesto que él no puede hacer otra cosa más que controlarse y desabrocharse tanto la correa como el pantalón para liberar la presión. Está seguro que ése no el propósito de sus poderes arácnidos pero bendito sea por ellos.

Se ubica en medio de sus piernas sin intención de penetrarlo y en vez de eso, consentirlo un poco más. No obstante, las siguientes acciones del otro le hacen cambiar de opinión. El adolescente se inclina un poco y lleva las manos hasta el bóxer de su mentor, retira la tela y apenas lo toca de arriba hacia abajo con las yemas de los dedos.

—Si quieres puedo lamerlo, _daddy_ —acaricia las palabras como un gato que conoce las consecuencias. Aunque aun así se denota terriblemente avergonzado al desviar la mirada.

—Maldito niño —dice, expresando el escalofrío que le recorre al escuchar ésa única palabra—. Será en otra ocasión.

Tony no puede evitarlo, quiere enterrarse en él profundamente, nublar su juicio y hacerlo suyo una y otra vez. No quiere ser racional cuando frente a él tiene a un Peter Parker con las piernas envueltas en malla negra, la cual se une en un liguero a la mínima ropa interior del mismo color. Se ve tan condenadamente bien que tendrá la imagen mental en su cabeza por toda la eternidad. Un nivel de sumisa sensualidad que está despertando junto a su masculinidad. Allí, con el cabello alborotado, las mejillas encendidas y la respiración agitada, simplemente esperando por él. Y él, no va a hacerle esperar.

Se incorpora al mismo tiempo que toma al otro por los muslos con el fin de atraerlo hacia él. Saca un preservativo del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y se lo coloca con una paciencia que no siente en absoluto. El menor lo mira y sin mediar palabra le ayuda. Tony gruñe sin apartar la mirada. Cuando termina, le aparta la ropa interior para posicionar su órgano caliente en el lugar correcto. Sabe que le dolerá pero nada que no pueda soportar, de lo contrario no sería rudo con él.

Quiere follarlo así, disfrutar de la vista y hacerlo gritar su nombre en un ir y venir de malas palabras. Cuando lo hace así, Tony Stark siente que está completo.

.

* * *

.

Tres horas después, Peter no puede levantar la cara del pecho del mayor. Tony simplemente pasa los dedos entre las hebras de su cabello tarareando una canción, mirando las luces de la ciudad que iluminan ligeramente el interior.

—¿Le gustó? —pregunta en voz baja, casi en un susurro.

—Peter, cariño. Si te lo vuelves a poner, te lo haré otras dos veces. Ésa es tu respuesta —afirma antes de preguntar—: por cierto, ¿qué fue eso de _daddy_?

El menor se tensa y en un solo movimiento se cubre hasta la cabeza con las sábanas.

—¿Ahora vas a ser tímido? —pregunta con fingida seriedad.

—¡Señor Stark, no me moleste! —lloriquea en protesta pero sigue hablando—. Además, usted fue él que me dijo que quería verme usando eso y llamándole así. No me diga que era una broma porque sentía que me iba a morir de vergüenza.

—Ha sido tan horrible que —le quita la sábana de la parte superior para ver su reacción—, siento que se me está poniendo dura de nuevo.

El menor exhala exasperado y vuelve a recostar la cabeza sin intenciones de dormir. Sin embargo sonríe por la respuesta —. ¿Puedo venir el fin de semana?

—Llevas medio año viniendo todos los fines de semana, ¿qué te hace pensar que no puedes?

Se ve que está satisfecho con la respuesta pero no contesta, en vez de eso, sube la mirada y acerca el rostro al suyo. Peter es tímido aunque impulsivo, así es él. Y cómo sabe que ha reunido todas sus fuerzas para atreverse a besarlo con tanta determinación, le sigue la corriente. No es un beso demandante ni agresivo, es más cómo si pidiera permiso. Su boca es suave y tibia pero es la boca de un chico después de todo, así que su mandíbula es fuerte y su sabor diferente.

Peter se acomoda encima de él con el propósito de continuar. Las pocas ocasiones en las que el chico toma la iniciativa, siempre es así, lento y rayando en la ternura. O por lo menos eso piensa hasta que un quejido suave es escuchado en la habitación al sentir como el miembro contrario se mueve contra su muslo. Sus bocas se separan, no obstante es el menor el que ésta vez le besa en el cuello y lo muerde suavemente. Tony lo sabe, sabe que el chico es posesivo aunque no lo demuestre, lo que no sabe es que desde hace un año él no tiene ojos para nadie más. Sin embargo, no pretende recordárselo por el momento.

En ése segundo de distracción, el adolescente desaparece debajo de las sábanas. Lo siguiente que el mayor puede experimentar es un enredo de dedos en torno a su falo y una cavidad apoderándose lentamente de él. Un músculo suave recorriendo su punta y unos labios presionando ligeramente alrededor.

Tony baja ambas manos hasta la cabeza del otro sin apartar las telas, sólo sintiendo. Cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Le apremia cuando la cavidad lo engulle y le llama por el nombre con la lujuria emanando de sus poros. Se siente tan bien que no se detiene al embestir contra su boca un par de veces sin recibir protestas. El sentimiento de haber sido el primero que se introdujera tan profundo en su boca le envía una descarga de excitación a través de la espina dorsal y jadea como el animal que se siente en ése instante. Quita las sábanas de un manotazo y ambos fijan la mirada en el otro. La forma en que ése chico de Queens lo ve al hacerle una mamada, no es normal. Aún más cuando le sigue mirando con los ojos llorosos al tomarle completamente dentro de su cálida y deliciosa boca.

Tiene ése impulso de verle la cara cubierta de semen. Sin embargo, no lo hace. Le sujeta el rostro para apartarlo y le toma de la mano para halarlo de nuevo sobre él.

—Ven, _baby_ —ordena en tono bajo. El adolescente sólo asiente obedientemente, limpiándose la barbilla con el dorso de la mano.

Agarrándolo por la cadera, lo posiciona encima de su entrepierna y lo penetra lentamente. Aparta ambas manos y se relame los labios. La expresión del chico no proyecta más que deseo. Puro y carnal. Y el mayor no puede evitar tragar expectante cuando Peter con un movimiento de cabeza se aparta el cabello húmedo de la cara, coloca las manos sobre su pecho y comienza a moverse en forma oscilante sobre su pene. Devolviéndole ésa sonrisa tan lasciva que le pone la piel de gallina.

.

* * *

.

Cuando el ingeniero despierta, pasa del mediodía. Tantea la cama, aunque inconscientemente sabe que Peter se ha ido a clases. ¿Cómo ése chico puede irse con tanta frialdad después de haberle dejado completamente seco?

Suspira y se incorpora. Se dirige al baño y se lava cara. Por mucho que el sexo rejuvenezca, a ese ritmo va a sufrir una embolia en vez de una erección. Y, sin embargo, no puede quitarse aquella estúpida sonrisa del rostro. Se supone que él es el adulto responsable en la relación pero como siempre, después de la primera ronda, se ha olvidado por completo de los preservativos.

Se fija en el espejo y ve un pequeño post-it pegado en la esquina inferior derecha. Es una nota con la letra del adolescente.

_"Ha sido una noche increíble. Hasta el viernes, Daddy__"__._

Amplía su sonrisa, sintiendo un agradable estremecimiento recorrerle de pies a cabeza. —Estás jodido, Anthony Stark.

.

* * *

.

Necesitaba escribir porno para superar End Game. Siempre quise escribir algo así de ellos así que aquí está. Gracias por leer, hasta la próxima.

.


End file.
